Heat of the Moment
by NeonFlower
Summary: A rather steamy night with the team of wives (pollination, no enabler/incest)


**Some good ol' pollination lovin' minus that incest stuffs**

* * *

Never in a million years did she ever think that she'd be in this kind of predicament when she was younger. Yet here she was, panting and gasping as her wives ravished her. It'd been late into the night, but these two weren't letting up, and Weiss had been between the two of them for well over an hour now. A very long, painstakingly slow hour. With Blake behind her and Yang in front, she felt overwhelmed as Blake was busying herself with Weiss' back and chest, Yang had taken all this time to reach her thighs. Of course, Blake's heat had come in full circle, and the faunus was in a different state of mind.

Poor Ruby was out for the count after Weiss and Blake had given her some much needed attention, with Yang showering in the other room to cool down after Weiss and Blake showed her no mercy. Weiss was never one to back down from a fight when challenged, but right now she was losing another fight. Blake was careful as the faunus bit and licked at the back of her neck, avoiding the massive scar around Weiss' throat and shoulder. Weiss could feel the sting from each bite mark and the scratchy feeling of Blake's tongue, but she didn't mind it too much.

Yang was another story. The blonde was fire, and was very much covering Weiss' inner thighs in kisses and small love marks. Everytime Weiss felt a pinch, her legs buckled but Yang was smart enough to avoid a blow. Weiss let out another gasp as Yang teased her. One major problem however, was that Weiss had a ticklish spot on her thighs, and Yang was aware of this. She felt the blonde's hands move closer to the spot.

"Yang, so help me, I will purposely kick you in the nose this time," Weiss growled, her attention snapping away from the blonde as Blake rubbed her claws over Weiss' sides. Yang snorted.

"Then what was last time?" Yang gazed up at her with half lidded eyes.

"A-An accident!" Weiss moaned when Blake bit down hard suddenly. With her distracted, Yang laughed before moving in between her thighs quickly.

The air was certainly very hot, and Weiss felt like she was on fire. Yang had taken advantage of the moment to take her and Weiss could feel the heat radiating off the blonde. Blake was still quiet, now dragging her claws over Weiss' outer thighs while another hand groped her. Yang hit a sweet spot and it took every last bit of Weiss' willpower to not just explode into a series of noises.

"Damn it all," Weiss cursed under her breath right as Yang stopped and moved just slightly upwards to kiss her lower stomach. She could hear what sounded like a giggle from Blake but Weiss was helpless right now. She'd get back at them someday, but she needed to focus on the heat of the moment. Yang wasted not another second before moving back in and it felt as if the heat got more intense. Weiss draped her legs after the blonde's shoulders as balance, because the last thing she needed was to fall off the side of bed in such a hot moment. It seemed Blake had the same thoughts as her knees bent at Weiss' sides and one arm wrapped around her waist.

Another moment passed and Weiss couldn't hold it in anymore. Noises started escaping her as Yang continued to ravish her sweet spot. Blake tucked her long white hair from her unscarred shoulder and proceeded to leave more love marks. Weiss could feel Blake's tail brush against her outer thigh, and it just added the tingling in her nerves.

She squirmed as Yang lightly ran a hand over her inner thigh, and Weiss wanted to kick her. But she was losing herself in the heat and pleasure and she knew her nerves wouldn't hold out much longer. Not a second later and Yang hummed against her, causing Weiss to arch her back suddenly, shivering as her nerves exploded. Blake stopped, rubbing her sides slowly. Yang rose from between her thighs, smirking like the smartass she was.

"Looks like the Ice Queen isn't as cold as we thought," Yang's smile only grew bigger.

Weiss really wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, but after that intense session, she couldn't bring herself to. Blake leaned over to her, pressing soft kisses to her scarred neck and then cheek. Yang came to face her, leaning forward to kiss her nose.

"I love you," Weiss panted out, and Blake let out a purr in response.

"Love ya too," Yang hummed. The blonde then turned away from them, stretching as she headed for the bathroom again.

"It's a tad hot in here, so I'm gonna go cool off again," Yang replied, looking back and winking. The door shut, and Blake immediately started to squirm behind Weiss.

"Lemme guess, have some unfinished business to attend to?" Weiss replied starkly, and Blake huffed. By then, the faunus had gotten off the bed.

"Yes," Blake answered simply before going for the door. Her tail flicked, a hint of excitement. Weiss rolled her eyes as the faunus disappeared into the bathroom, and then allowed herself to collapse back on the bed. The air that was hot minutes ago turned cold and Weiss shivered, wasting no time to rip the blankets back and crawl underneath.

Ruby, who had been too exhausted after just one but very hot romp, still lay on the opposite side of the bed. She grumbled when Weiss crawled in next to her, the white haired woman wrapping her arms around her waist loosely.

"Sounds like you had a lovely time," Ruby mumbled.

"Shut it," Weiss hissed as she spooned the smaller woman, a warm embrace as their skin touched. Ruby giggled, shifting to get comfortable. Weiss' shoulders, neck, back, and thighs stung from the night's escapades, but it left her satisfied nonetheless. She felt Ruby grab one of her hands, bringing the back of her hand to her lips and kissing the wedding ring on Weiss' finger. A small gesture but it made her heart swell with love.

It wasn't until an hour later before the other two decided to join them for bed. Blake's heat had been saturated for now, and Yang was a slap happy fool from everything that happened tonight. Blake's purrs had been loud enough to soothe the other three, but Weiss could feel the vibrations down her back, the faunus's bare back pressed against hers.

As Weiss felt the tug of drowsiness, she smiled against Ruby's shoulder. It was the trust and gentleness they all shared that made her love them so much. A night of love making was no different, the trust and love made them all that much closer. Ruby let out a tired sigh, squirming again as her and Weiss' legs became a tangled mess. The other two were already asleep, Blake's purrs growing quieter and Yang softly snoring.

Yeah, she definitely loves them.

* * *

 **( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)**


End file.
